Nico Robin
Niko Robin is a fictional character in the anime and manga series One Piece. She is the seventh member of the Straw Hat Pirates and an archaeologist. She is the oldest and wisest crew member. Appearence The author has also replied to a fan's question to saying that right now Robin's measurements are as follows: *Height: 188cm (6'2"), making her the tallest member of the Straw Hat Pirates. *Her 3 measurements are (according to Sanji) B99 W59 H89 (39"-23"-35"). SBS questions: One Piece Manga - Vol.37 - Chapter 353, Fan question: What are Nami' and Robin's sizes? In the 4kids English dub, she speaks with a vaguely American Southern accent, coinciding with her cowgirl outfit as Ms. All-Sunday. Statistics *''Japanese Name'': ニコ・ロビン *''Romanized Name'': Niko Robin *''English Name'': Nico Robin (Miss Sunday) *''Nicknames'': Miss All Sunday *''Age'': 17 SBS questions: One Piece Manga - Vol. 4 - Chapter 27, Fan question: What are the ages of Luffy, Zoro, Nami, and Shanks? *''Birthday'': *''Height'': *''Affiliations'': Straw Hat Pirates *''Japanese VA'': Yuriko Yamaguchi, Anzu Nagai (as young Robin) *''English VA'': Veronica Taylor *''First Appearence'': Manga Chapter #114, Anime Episode #67 *''Last Appearence'': Manga Chapter #430; Anime Episode #281 *''Rivals'': None *''Confirmed Relatives'': (mother) *''Dream'': *''Devil Fruit'': Hana Hana no Mi :*''Meaning'': Hana means flower. :*''English Name'': Hana Hana Fruit :*''Type'': Paramecia :*''Effect'': Gives user the ability to "sprout" multiple copies of any part of the body from virtually any surface. *''Bounty'': 79,000,000 Berry :*''First'': Personality Robin is a mysterious and serious person who appears quiet and reclusive. She was thought by those around her to be cold and mean, but it was proven that she is actually a kind person who always thinks before she acts. She oftentimes only speaks when something interesting or important has happened. She loves to study history, and joins the Straw Hat pirates for comfort and freedom to study and read. She also has a bit of a macabre touch, as she is quick to point out gross or morbid events or facts, often creeping out Nami or Usopp. Robin often tries to distance herself from other people, even her friends, as she knows that she is bound to leave them sooner or later. For that she rarely calls her comrades by name, and instead uses titles, such as Miss Navigator (Kōkaishi-san, i.e. Nami), Mr. Swordsman (i.e. Zoro), Long Nose (Nagahana-kun, i.e. Usopp), etc. However, she calls Luffy by name. She is the only crewmember who is normal-themed and emotionally reserved. Sanji constantly flirts with Robin, as he does with Nami and was the first member (excluding Luffy) to accept her as one of the crew. He describes her as 'a distant, more mature beauty than Nami,' yet calls her "Robin-''chan''" (vs. "Nami-''san''"), which has a "cuter" and more childish aspect. Robin's personality was influenced by three people in her past: Jaguar D. Saulo, her mother Nico Olvia and Professor Clover. It was professor Clover that made her an archaeologist, it was his research on poneglyphs that sparked her interest in True History. Clover allowed her to read books in his library which sparked her interest in them. It was Olvia who encouraged Robin to flee and live to chase her dreams. Jaguar D. Saulo who was Robin's first friend, encouraging Robin to search for her friends, and taught Robin to laugh even if it hurt, which fortified her quiet, shy nature and pleasant smile. She is in search of the True History Text, which contains the details of an unrecorded period in her world's history. This text is believed to have been brought to the last island of The Grand Line, Raftel, by Gold Roger. Abilities and Powers Robin ate the Hana Hana no Mi. She can spread body parts from her body, other bodies, and other objects. Usually, when she uses her powers she crosses her arms. Her attacks hinder the enemy, stopping all movement with the upgrowing hands. Although she is very powerful, her spreading body parts can be hit and stretched, causing damage to her real body; this is her weak point. Her powers are also very useful in dangerous situations. She can carry her friends by using feet and hands. So far, hands, feet, ears and eyes are the only body parts she has used in either attacks or other applications. She tends to use her ability to place her foes in painful submission holds. Her most common attacks are Seis Fleur Twist (Robin twists the foe's upper body around) and Ocho Fleur Flip (Robin uses a pair of arms the knock over the foe backwards, forms a pair of arms on the ground below them, and when the foe lands on it, two more pairs appear at their legs and head and pull them to the ground). It was stated in manga's side note by Eiichiro Oda that she can only duplicate up to 200 copies of any body part as the limitation of her power, but anime filler has gone against this. In Dead End Adventure, One Piece Movie 4, Robin created several thousand copies of her arms to form a giant arm to pull Going Merry toward safety. Robin is also a skilled archaelogist with a vast knowledge of history and cultures. She is one of the few alive (if not the only one) who can read the language scripted on poneglyph tablets, which contain records of ancient history. She taught most of these skills herself through the research in the library of Ohara during her childhood. Her attacks are a combination of the Spanish, French, and English language. Ex. "Cinco Fleur." Cinco (five in Spanish) refers to the number of arms she blossoms, and fleur is the French word for flower. Some attacks are followed by an English word that further describes the attack's purpose. SBS questions: One Piece Manga - Vol.40 - Chapter 381, Fan question: How do the names work for Robin's attacks? In the English Dub, the attacks are mostly English, using the word "Floret" instead of Fleur, such as "Eight Floret" or "One Hundred Floret". History Robin's loneliness Nico Robin was born on the island of Ohara, and comes from a family of archaeologists. Her mother, Nico Olvia left to sea to find out the True History when Robin was 2 years old leaving her in the care of her mother's brother, and his wife Ms. Roji. Ms. Roji both verbally and physically abused Robin over menial actions. Ms. Roji has made it obvious time and time again that Robin was not wanted; she is expected to keep out of sight and she is not allowed to participate in family celebrations. Her powers of the Devil Fruit often freaked out or scared the other children, on top of that often she would overhear the conversations of parents telling their children to avoid her at all cost. Her only friends are the scholars at "the Tree of Knowledge", with Professer Clover of the archaeology lab, a friend of her mother, trying to take care of her. At only eight years old, she passed an archaeology exam and officially was inducted as a scholar of the tree. However, when she announces that she, like her mother, wants to find out the true, unrecorded history of the world, she gets reproved by Clover who tells her she will get banned from the library if she continues to spy on the other scholars. Saulo's Friendship Robin ran off crying and headed to the northwest beach of Ohara, where she met the giant Jaguar D. Saulo who was washed up on shore. These two became fast friends and Robin continued to visit him for the following four days, while he built his raft. After Saulo found out he was on Ohara, he informed Robin about the battleships that were on their way to Ohara to raze it from the earth as they where studying the poneglyph. Nico Olvia had recently escaped from the marine ship and returned to Ohara (with thanks to Saulo's efforts). She informed the archaeologists that her colleagues had been killed by the marines. She tells them that the marines were able to infer that Ohara was their homeland based on the items they possesed on the ship, and they were headed towards Ohara, likely to kill them. The archaeologists, however, refused to leave; they wished to continue to protect the tree and the knowledge they had worked so hard to research and procure. When Olvia was warned that CP9 was on shore, Olvia rushed out of the Tree of Knowledge, running past her daughter without notice. Robin arrived at the Tree of Knowledge, and asked Clover about her mother's whereabouts. As a wanted woman, Olvia wished to cut all ties with her daughter, so that Robin might not be associated with a criminal mother. Doing as Olvia wants, Clover denied that Robin's mother was on the island, but Robin seems skeptical. Clover quickly changed the topic and urged Robin to leave, and not to mention that she is an archaeologist, or she might be arrested too. Robin refused and CP9 busted into the Tree of Knowledge and began searching for the Poneglyphs. Outside, agents warn the island's residents to move to the evacuation boat, or be destroyed. Olvia confronted Spandine, the director of CP9, but was quickly subdued by the brunt force of his agents. Back at the Tree of Knowledge, all of the archaeologists were arrested and taken outside the tree, and once again Clover urged Robin to escape, but she refuses. Spandine and the rest of CP9 arrived with a gravely wounded Olvia, who instantly recognizes her daughter once her name is spoken. CP9 finds the poneglyph in the basement of the tree, and Sengoku sentences the archaelogists to death by Buster Call. However, Clover begins to speak out, stating his theory on why the government really wants to keep the 100 year void secret. However before Clover can reveal the name of this civilzation is, he is shot point blank and mortally wounded. Saulo's sacrifice Seeing that the battleships have already arrived, Saulo rushes off to find Robin. As the attack on Ohara begins, it is discovered that Robin also has the capacity to read poneglyphs. As the bombardment begins, Spandine and CP9 make their exit, Robin and Olvia reunite, and shortly afterwards, Saulo arrives. It is then revealed that Saulo is a former marine vice-admiral, and aided Nico Olvia on her escape. Olvia asks Saulo to make sure that her daughter is taken safetly off the island, and tells Robin that she must continue to live. Robin begs to stay with her mother, but Olivia insists on staying. There is something more that she must do. Saulo follows Olvia's wish and manages to reach the island's shore. But the Marine ships spot him and open fire. Saulo retaliates and destroys several ships, at least until Kuzan (later known as Aokiji) appears and combats with Saulo. Robin tries to make for the evacuation ship but trying to use her Hana Hana abilities to get aboard frightens the people onboard, plus Spandine tells them to not let her on since she claims she is an archaeologist, though this would be fortunate for Robin. The ship is destroyed by another vice admiral, who would later become Admiral Akainu, who does it as a precaution if any archaeologist snuck aboard. This act disgusts both Saulo and even Kuzan. Saulo tries to get away with Robin but he is frozen by Kuzan's ice power. Before being completely encased, Saulo encourages Robin to escape and that her friends are out in the ocean waiting for her. His last act is to laugh as he is frozen, sticking to his philosophy to laugh from his heart even in bad times. Back at the Tree of Knowledge, Olvia, Clover and the other scholars have tossed out as many books into the ocean as they can so future generations can find them. They then realize there's nothing more they can do and stay in the tree as it burns around them. Olvia apologizes to Robin for not leaving any parting words as a mother. Robin runs to the raft that Saulo built, only to be met by Kuzan. He tells her he's letting Robin go, curious of why Saulo risked his life for her. However Kuzan warns her that he will be the first to come after Robin if she tries anything. Robin then leaves on a boat guided by an ice path Kuzan sets for her. Remembering Saulo's words, she tries to laugh but weeps as Ohara is burned to the ground. Apparently she is the only survivor. Afterwards, Robin leads a hard life on the run thanks to a bounty placed on her by Spandine (the story of her sinking six Navy ships was nothing more then a fabricated lie to cover up the truth of Ohara from the public). She runs into different people who would befriend her, but would always try to turn her into the government for the bounty on her head once they found out. Though Robin always managed to escape each time, she would, however, have a hard time trusting people. Baroque Works Robin first appears as "Miss All-Sunday" ("Miss Sunday" in the English anime), agent and vice-president of the Baroque Works organization, at the end of the Whiskey Peak arc. She was responsible for blowing up Igaram's decoy ship, though Igaram survived, which apparently was her intention. She met the Straw Hat Pirates and offered them an Eternal Pose to Nanimonai Island (which is just short of Alabasta); however, Luffy broke it, saying that he would not allow her to decide their destination. Princess Vivi revealed that it was Miss All-Sunday who allowed her to discover the identity of Baroque Works' president, Sir Crocodile. Throughout the Baroque Works Saga, it becomes apparent that Robin does not care about Baroque Works, as she continually and discreetly helps Luffy and his crew succeed in defeating Crocodile. In one instance she saves Luffy's life and gets Pell (whom she earlier attacked) to help him. In the end she betrays Crocodile by lying to him about the poneglyphs he wanted her to decipher for him. She fails to assassinate him, and is in turn stabbed by Crocodile. She is left for dead, only to be saved (against her will) by Luffy. Robin then stows away on the Going Merry, much to the surprise of the Straw Hats when they return to their ship. Robin tells Luffy that since he saved her life when she wanted to die, he has to let her join him on his ship. CP9 After the Davy Back Fight, she is confronted by Aokiji, one of the three Chief Admirals. Aokiji frightens Robin as he reveals to the crew a little of Nico Robin's dark past, emphasizing that every organization she has joined has been wiped out, leaving her as the only survivor. Aokiji then freezes Nico Robin with his Hie Hie (Ice Ice) Devil's Fruit powers, almost killing her but for the quick help of her crew. Later in the Water 7 arc Robin disappears in the city. It then turns out that she is working with a government organization called CP9, and had betrayed the Straw Hat Pirates. Under CP9's orders, she attempts to assassinate the mayor of Water 7, Iceburg, framing Luffy and the others for the crime. However, her "betrayal" was actually part of a deal she made with CP9: They promised to leave the Straw Hats alone if she willingly turned herself over to the government and helped to resurrect the fabled weapon, the ancient ship Pluton. Luffy and the others find out about this, however, and the current storyline sees them mounting a rescue attempt, at first on the sea trains leaving Water 7 and later on the government island of Enies Lobby. When Robin reveals her fears of being abandoned by the Straw Hats because of the danger of being close to her, Luffy ordered Sogeking to burn the World Government flag. This is Luffy's way of showing Robin that he and the Straw Hats would never abandon her--if the World Government is her enemy, then they are the Straw Hats' enemy too. Luffy then encouraged Robin to say that she wants to live, which she did, shouting out across Enies Lobby that she wanted to go to sea with them again. Current Events (Spoilers) Spandam and the soldiers accompanying him were shot by Sogeking from the Tower of Justice. At that point, Franky finally caught up and released Robin with the number 5 key, (which was retrieved by Zoro). In response to Spandam's "courtesy", Robin used Seis Fleur Slap on him, slapping him numerous time. With the help of Franky, they managed to secure Spandam's escape ship, and the other crewmembers, except Luffy, managed to reach it. However, they are attacked by over 200 Marine captains and lieutenants from Buster Call ships, though this time around Robin has joined in on the fight. During which the Straw Hats noticed Luffy can't move after defeating Rob Lucci and one of the Buster Call ship begin targeting him. A voice suddenly calls out to the Straw Hats to jump into the sea and the group does so with Robin rolling Luffy off of the building he on with her powers. She and the group then find themselves jumping onto the deck of the mysteriously returned Going Merry. As her final act of revenge she used one last clutch on a screaming Spandam, folding him in half backward snapping his spine, just as she escaped her second Buster call. Shortly after, Iceberg arrives on a Galley-La ship to rescue the Straw Hats just as Merry begins to fall apart. Robin and the rest of the crew then tearily bid Merry farwell as she is given a viking's sea burial by fire. Major Battles Trivia Related Articles *Straw Hat Pirates References